Harlotte O'Scara
Harlotte O'Scara hails from a noble house in Sknorf. Bored with life in the lap of luxury, she set out into the world and became a skilled thief, her one true passion in life. Herstory Pre-Show Growing up in a noble family, she honed her skills with a sword under the tutelage of the men-at-arms around her house. Bored with her socialite life, she sought something more. While receiving dancing lessons from a noble woman, she saw the woman's husband receiving stolen goods. Realizing he was the head of the local thieve's guild, she followed in his footsteps, learning that taking things that didn't belong to her was the only thing that gave her joy. For years she worked with Ramshackle, son of the Thieve's Guild master and Dancing Instructor, a rogue with whom she had a relationship, one more physical than verbal. She left Sknorf to avoid some shady deals people were after her for and continued to travel until she met Butylene O'Kipple. They partnered up for further adventures. Wigstock At the Wigstock Festival, Harlotte and Butylene entered a drag competition and were teamed up with Arson Nicki and Fraya Love, two other drag queen adventurers. They won the competition and simultaneously defeated a troll that threatened the festival. This caught the eye of Copper Top, a employee of the House of Wunderbred who offered them a gig. Fall of the House of Wunderbred At their first gig together, the party found themselves being tested by Lady Edith Wunderbred, who attacked them with mannequeens and sent them through the various challenges of the dungeon below her manor. Harlotte solved the shade puzzle first, and defeated the shade monster it spawned. While playing a reading game with a gnome librarian, she convinced him via a seductive dance to give her the gemstone on his staff. Following the defeat of Lady Edith, she decided to steal her Pomeranian, but changed her mind and decided to sacrifice the dog to the fire chasm that opened in the house, hoping it would rescue her friends. After leaving the collapsing house, Copper Top suggested she find a fence for the gemstone, and her thoughts went to Ramshackle. She journeyed alone to Sknorf to meet him where he reveals the gem can unlock a person's hidden potential and insisted she use it. From the gem she gained the power of Mage Hand. LaBouche Gardens Harlotte and the party performed at LaBouche Gardens and were lured into a hunt for the treasure of the legendary queen Lady LaBouche. During the hunt, she and Butylene tried a love test game. As they began, Butylene revealed she knew about Ramshackle and asked what happened during their last visit. Harlotte explained it was purely a business deal before Butylene won the game. They ultimately found the treasure which was massive amounts of Trixie LeBouche merchandise and the deed to the park. Harlotte wished to take it all for themselves, but was beaten to the prize by Arson. Later, when the spectral form of Lady LaBouche offered the queens a copy of Works of the Sisters, a book for them to use to record their own legend, she pointedly gave it to Arson and to Harlotte said 'not you'. They took their bounty to the Nexus of She'Bae where Harlotte sold the treasures at auction, and had another encounter with Ramshackle. She met his new wife, Belfry, who expressed an interest in the relics of the great houses of old. Harlotte, not wanting anything to do with Ramshackle, avoided providing her information. Instead, she sold her cold cream, claiming it was part of Edith Wunderbred's make up routine, when it actually does cold damage. The Ice Scepter and Journey to Fire Island In search of another treasure from the Age of Queens, Harlotte and the others competed in the Search for the Tops talent show, after being sabotaged by rival rock band Crotch. They acquired the Ice Scepter, which their companion Gnomi determined was the key to a treasure on Fire Island. They booked passage on the ship the SS Salty Starfish as entertainers. En route to the island, another passenger stole the scepter amidst an attack by seaspawn. Just as the party were confronting the thief, the ship was attacked and sunk by a Kracken, and Harlotte was tossed into the turbulent sea. Arrival on Fire Island Harlotte found herself shipwrecked and alone on Fire Island and quickly encountered the handsome Ranger Richard, who warned her she had washed up on the side of the island that is forbidden to tourists. He offered to take her to the side controlled by the HOG.s via his glider, after she assisted him in returning a Glama bird egg to its nest. The encounter with the handsome ranger would stick with her, and she would wonder what became of him for days. Once safely out of the forbidden area, Harlotte found herself at the Golden Palace resort and reunited with the rest of her companions where they learned they could stay in exchange for helping defend the resort from seaspawn attacks. After an early success, the group was summoned to the owner's suite, learning their benefactor here on the island was none other than Belfry. She set them to work as Morale Officers for the resort. After hosting a successful show, "Field Hockey: A Frock Opera" to improve guest and employee spirits amidst the attacks, Harlotte and the others were tasked with traveling to the town of Watersport to retrieve an original copy of the Fire Island treaty between the HOGs and the Glamazons. Harlotte could not trust Belfry but agreed, planning with the other queens to take the treaty and not return to the Golden Palace. While on the outskirts of the town, Harlotte and Fraya encountered Cher Noble, a warforged paladin, and befriended her. When they realized their friends were in trouble inside the Town Hall, Harlotte used her rogue skills to break into the building from the rooftops, avoiding the notice of a wyvern. Inside, Harlotte found the others in battle with the devil Barb, and she joined in. Mid battle she attempted to pick the lock of the save holding the treaty they sought but it was too complicated to pick in battle. Ultimately the fight destroyed the building, and the queens fled. After inhaling a toxic mist, Harlotte began to hallucinate the thing she wanted most: Not Butylene, but gems. She did not share this experience with the others upon waking up. In the morning, the queens and their new allies trekked back across the island. On the way, she stopped by a Reli-quaid, a location where for completing a roguish challenge she could earn a magic artifact. She received a wand of gagging. They returned to a Stone shrine which reminded them of their quest for the legendary treasure. Despite having been warned, including in the treaty they carried, that it was illegal and subject to death penalty, she inspired the others to take the Panfrost bridge to the Glamazon controlled central island. Once there, they were promptly arrested outside the Obsidian Ziggurat. Trial and Kracken-Priest Inprisoned by the Glamazons, Harlotte and the others stripped of their belongings and held while they were tried and found guilty of major crimes. She also learned that Ranger Richard, who she had been hoping to see again, had been sent to rebeautification training for his interaction with Harlotte. Throughout the interrogation of the party by Inquirer Rigo, Harlotte continually tried to defend herself and spin lies, but was prevented by a zone of truth spell. Her attempts irritated Rigo, who used a wand of gagging, possibly her own, to silence her. The queens were sentenced to death and hurled into the sea. With the help of Fraya's powers over water, they survived, but were captured by Sea-spawn and taken to their underwater lair. There they encountered other prisoners, most of them from the Golden Palace. Working together, they found their way to the altar of the Kracken Priest who was in control of the seaspawn legions, and another prisoner, their old friend Gnomi, who had been partially turned into a seaspawn. They battled the Priest and escaped to the surface. Harlotte, having looted the treasure hoard of the priest, slipped away from the others into the jungle to count her loot and follow some leads. She has not been seen since. Alternate Continuity Harlotte has had adventures with the group in several alternate timelines. In one, she and the rest of Booty and the Hofish were hired to perform at the Surf Queens Memorial Weenie Roast. Upon learning of the plight of the beach goers, about to lose their beach, Harlotte and the others went in search of the lost tomb of the legendary Surf Queens. The chance to raid a tomb was enticing to the rogue, who called upon spirits for help with a puzzle, and had a tough time fighting a mechanical shark guardian. Upon retrieving the Sandy Pooch, Harlotte learned the idol summoned a Sand Golem the villainous yacht club wanted to use to destroy the beach partiers. Harlotte tried to put the Golem to sleep, but it was only the power of drag and the support of the spirits of the Surf Queens that saved the day. At another time, or another reality, Harlotte and friends attended Emerald Forest Adventure Con. After performing, they were to hold a meet and greet in an 'Actual Tavern' exhibit. They discovered a sentient scroll case who asked for help in retrieving missing pages. On the quest to retrieve them from around the convention, Harlotte used her mage hand to cross a pit in an 'Actual Dungeon' exhibit, put a Chimera to sleep, and performed the spell from within the lost pages to defeat an evil, dance and music hating cult. One of the Harlottes was pulled by an extra dimensional being, along with Arson and another queen known as Old Witch, to the World of Wonders and forced into a trial. What transpired has been lost to the multiverse. Character Sheet Weapons * Dagger and Stiletto * Shortbow Abilities * Sneak Attack * Hide * Mage Hand * Cunning Action Items * Combustion Arrows * Gemstone Bomb * Cloak of Manta Ray Spells * Disguise Self * Prestidigitation Alignment * Chaotic Good Looks Served * Three quarter length bugle beaded black jacket covered in fringe over a mix and match floral shirt and skirt. - "Finge is Our Color Story" and "Field Hockey: The Frock Opera" Behind the Queen Harlotte O'Scara is a Seattle based drag queen and accomplished wig stylist and costumer. In addition to performing in the Northwest, she has also performed throughout the Monterrey Bay area in California. Category:Player Characters Category:Humans Category:Booty and the Hofish